Smells
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / A/B/O In Universe / Dean se réveille un matin avec une puissante odeur enivrante qui s'impose à lui, à la senteur mielleuse, qui réveille un instinct animal qu'il n'avait pas en lui la veille. Et ce n'est pas le seul au bunker qui est touché par cette étrange transformation...


**Smells**

Ecriture : 22 avril - 8 Septembre 2019

One-Shot

Début saison 14 - Pas de spoilers

Destiel

**Notes**

Cela faisait des années que je voulais écrire un A/B/O (Alphas/Betas/Omegas), et l'inspiration ne m'est venue que maintenant ! (bon okay, en avril dernier, et avec les partiels j'avais mis de côté alors qu'il ne me restait que deux scènes à écrire). J'ai décidé de rester dans l'univers Supernatural de la série, en saison 14, et que les caractéristiques du loup qu'on retrouve dans les Omegaverses ne soient donc pas là dès la naissance, mais arrive soudainement comme si c'était un unique épisode dessus. Ca vient du fait que je n'arrive pas à imaginer un Destiel totalement fidèle à la série dans un A/B/O, dans le sens où impossible de nier son attirance pour l'autre pendant plus de dix ans lorsqu'en tant qu'Alpha et Omega les odeurs de l'envie d'être avec l'autre vont les trahir tout de suite, et donc pas de période de déni. Du coup j'ai tenté cette petite idée d'introduire ces instincts animaux quand Dean et Cas ont _déjà _vécu cette période de construction de leur relation, mais ne ce sont encore rien dit (sinon -SPOILERS 14x08- Cas va atteindre son bonheur parfait et le Empty va... bref vous connaissez la suite eheh. Enfin du coup c'est pour ça que je localise cette fic avant le deal, donc entre le 14x02 et 14x07).

**Warning ! **Concernant du **smut** présent de façon **explicite** dans cette fanfiction. De plus, c'est du smut de A/B/O, donc pour ceux/celles qui sont familiers avec le sexe dans ces fics... l'aspect physique change à ce niveau là. Mais pas de problème si vous ne connaissez pas, vous découvrirez pendant la lecture,** les personnages vont découvrir l'univers A/B/O donc tout est expliqué clairement.** Il faut juste garder à l'esprit que c'est... un peu plus spécial ^^

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

L'odeur l'avait frappé de plein nez au petit matin.

Les yeux de Dean furent tout à coup grands ouverts, et il releva la moitié de son corps aussi vite que si le bunker était sous attaque. Happé par cette nouvelle sensation inattendue.

Elle était si enivrante. Un mélange d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de rosée du matin et de toutes sortes d'éléments qu'on pouvait retrouver dans la nature. Par dessus tout cela, une senteur sucrée de miel doux qui prenait le dessus, enrobant le tout dans une chaleur qui enveloppa Dean et fit remuer tout son corps. Il avait envie d'en trouver sa provenance et de s'y plonger à jamais, de la sentir sur soi jusqu'à s'en gaver.

Mais l'odeur disparue tout à coup. Comme si elle n'avait été que passagère. Laissant une mince effluve de son passage. Et Dean reprit enfin un semblant de conscience.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Même l'odeur du meilleur hamburger n'avait pas cet effet sur lui. Bien-sûr, il l'adorait, mais cette senteur mielleuse... C'était comme si elle l'attirait à lui. Comme quelque chose qui l'appelait contre son gré. Qui appelait ses instincts, quelque chose de profond en lui. C'était comme un enchantement.

… Oh. Dean sembla comprendre quelque chose. Oui, c'était probablement de la magie. C'était une sensation trop peu humaine pour qu'elle soit naturelle.

_Sam. Je dois trouver Sam. _Dean se leva sans attendre, enfilant rapidement quelques affaires qu'il trouva sur le sol pour se hâter dans le couloir. Il sentit une nouvelle odeur distincte avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était totalement différente de la première. Différentes épices. Un champ de pins. Une petite touche de vanille. Et un rappel de la maison, par du vieux cuir qui lui fit penser à l'Impala. Elle était à la fois familière et réconfortante, comme s'il partageait lui aussi un petit bout de cette odeur. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les sensations qui l'avait parcouru en sentant celle qui lui avait précédé. Il n'y avait aucun désir de de se l'approprier. Elle était plutôt... apaisante.

Sam ne tarda pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision tandis que Dean déboucha dans la cuisine. Celui-ci l'observa à la fois avec surprise et curiosité, son odeur dégageant soudainement un soupçon d'inquiétude. Son nez sembla lui aussi renifler l'air quand à la venue de son frère dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis donc pas le seul à me la jouer chien renifleur de drogue aujourd'hui, » en conclut Dean entre soulagement et préoccupation.

Le regard de Sam sembla comme s'illuminer.

« C'est ça ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! »

« Tu élabores pour la galerie, Sammy ? »

« Les canidés ont un sens de l'odorat sur-développé, et c'est loin d'être les seuls espèces. C'est animal ce qu'il nous arrive, Dean. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on se réveille comme ça parce qu'on a des foutus instincts de sacs à puces ? J'ai déjà donné pour le coup du chien si tu te souviens. »

« C'est vrai... » se souvint Sam, continuant de réfléchir. « Est-ce que tu en ressens les mêmes effets ? »

Maintenant qu'il le disait...

« Non, pas du tout, » songea le Winchester. « Là j'ai plus l'impression que ça fait... parti de moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sam hocha doucement la tête.

« Et puis j'ai pas l'envie d'aller aboyer après un facteur cette fois. »

Le cadet eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Moi non plus. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer en mode recherches. »

Tandis qu'il débarrassait son petit déjeuner, Dean pensa à autre chose.

« Tu crois qu'on est les seuls affectés ? »

« Cas et Jack sont partis sur une affaire ce matin, il faudra les appeler. Et les derniers chasseurs qui n'étaient pas encore sur le terrain ont fait de même. Tout le monde a pris la route à l'aube, et personne ne m'a contacté pour me signaler un problème. »

Dean lança un regard vers l'horloge qui indiquait six heures et demi du matin.

« Je crois que tout ça attendra une heure décente de mon côté. »

« Tu vas vraiment aller te recoucher sans savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » pointa Sam.

« Je dois avoir hérité de l'hibernation de l'ours aussi, » ricana le chasseur.

Son rire fut entrecoupé d'une serviette roulée en boule qui lui arriva en pleine tête.

« Désolé, je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'ai pas envie d'aller courir après comme l'autre fois, » se justifia son frère à moitié sérieux.

« Et après c'est moi l'immature, » fit remarquer Dean avec une pointe d'amusement en quittant la pièce.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre de nouveau son lit, se laissant tomber dessus dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de ce rare et précieux sommeil de chasseur. Mais il fut incapable de fermer les yeux, tout ses nouveaux instincts lui criant de retrouver cette odeur inconnue qui refusait maintenant de sortir de sa mémoire.

.

* * *

.

« Des loups ? Des putains de loups, Sammy ? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû attendre Rowena pour chasser ce sorcier la semaine dernière. »

« En attendant elle ne peut pas venir avant _une semaine entière _pour tenter de nous retirer ce truc. Comment on va faire d'ici là ? »

Dean et Sam étaient installés dans la bibliothèque du bunker, plusieurs livres étalés face à eux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'en sortir, » lui partagea l'aîné, malgré son odeur anxieuse qui trahit sa pensée. « Il va juste falloir limiter nos déplacements. Normalement ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais on ne sait jamais quel autre instinct peut se réveiller selon qui l'on croise... »

« Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait aller se frotter à la jambe d'une fille qui marche dans la rue ? » ricana le Winchester.

« Tout est possible, on ne connaît pas les effets de ces changements sur nous, » lui apprit le benjamin. « Imagine que tu deviennes violent parce qu'il n'y a plus de tartes au magasin, ou que ton instinct animal prenne le dessus face à une serveuse qui t'attire. »

L'aîné ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un petit sort serait capable de nous pousser à... »

Mais tandis que la main de Sam se posa de façon insouciante sur le bacon que Dean s'était préparé pour en prendre un morceau, un son guttural s'échappa tout à coup de l'aîné. Quelque chose qui venait du plus profond de sa gorge, et se transforma en un long grognement menaçant. Protégeant son bien.

Quand Dean réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, revenant dans un état normal face aux yeux remplis de surprise de son cadet, son regard s'assombrit tout de suite.

L'aîné baissa son visage, honteux, et hocha la tête sans un mot. Une mine beaucoup plus sérieuse parcourant ses traits. Ne souhaitant clairement pas faire des choses qu'il regretterait toute sa vie à cause d'un fichu sort.

« D'accord, on va rester tous les deux au bunker. »

.

* * *

.

L'odeur mielleuse revint le frapper de plein fouet le lendemain matin. Tout ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il grogna entre les draps, et le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, l'effluve s'était ternie. Elle était toujours assez présente pour la sentir, mais c'était comme si ce à quoi elle était rattachée n'était plus dans le bunker. S'étant contenté de passer furtivement. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en prendre une longue bouffée, se laissant presque en transe tandis qu'il tentait de se plonger dedans, d'en raviver la présence. Un frottement instinctif sur le matelas lui indiqua qu'elle avait fait bien plus que jouer avec son cerveau. Ses sens lui demandant de succomber au plaisir du corps, ses besoins matinaux n'étant clairement pas l'unique cause de son état.

Le Winchester ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de faire glisser son corps vers le haut, guidé par ce que cette nouvelle voix intérieure lui dictait. Puis vers le bas. Il laissa échapper un grognement, entre humanité et animalité. Oui, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Son corps prit les devants à sa place, et le frottement lent attisa son désir. Glissant encore et encore.

Il finit par reprendre plusieurs bouffées de l'odeur. Et là, il le ressentit. Cet instinct qui venait de loin. Un grognement guttural refit son apparition. Comme s'il quémandait ce dont il avait besoin. La provenance de cette odeur.

Les mouvements de son corps s'accélérèrent à cette idée. Ses hanches finirent par pousser avec force contre le matelas. Son boxer devenant de plus en plus humide. Sa tête envahie par ce désir si intense que lui provoquait cette odeur douce qui l'avait totalement possédé. Sa main voulut descendre pour s'attraper et continuer son plaisir, mais elle toucha une zone un peu plus bas que prévu.

Et quelque chose sembla différent.

Il sentit un liquide étrange sur ses doigts. Pas son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mais quelque chose de plus... féminin, en temps normal. Et son doigt ne tarda pas à en trouver la provenance, dans un endroit auquel il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. La panique monta soudainement face à cette anormalité, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide et n'ayant plus pour unique cause l'effort, mais aussi la peur. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

« Dean, est-ce que ça va, j'ai senti ton... »

Mais le son de la voix de Sam se stoppa net. Il devrait probablement avoir senti plus que la peur de Dean en s'approchant de sa chambre, l'odeur de son désir emplissant probablement une bonne partie du couloir. Si l'aîné n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise de panique il aurait ricané face à la pudeur de son frère, probablement en train de se boucher le nez.

« Merde, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu avais un prob... »

« Non, ne pars pas ! Enfin, n'entre pas non plus, mais je... »

Comment expliquer ce problème. Comment expliquer ce _putain de problème _à son frère.

« Est-ce que... tu as eu des changements... _physiques _? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sam.

« Au niveau de... »

Il n'était pas le genre à s'arrêter quand il était question de parler de sexe... mais quand on en venait à un problème pareil... Il était tout simplement embarrassé.

« Oh, » sembla comprendre Sam. « _Oh, _» refit-il, un ton montrant qu'il avait compris quelque chose de plus que son aîné.

« Ne me fais pas attendre, sinon je vais finir par sortir comme ça, » le menaça le chasseur.

« Je pensais qu'on avait juste gagné des aptitudes du loup, mais je ne comprenais pas les intentions du sorcier derrière tout ça. Je pense que nous sommes victimes d'un sort abo. »

« Comme le pokémon ? »

Sam ignora son commentaire.

« Je me documente dessus depuis plusieurs heures déjà, donc ça ne fait que confirmer mon idée. J'imagine que le sorcier cherchait à nous empêcher de réfléchir avec notre tête, pour nous laisser être guidé par quelque chose de plus primitif. Ca implique de prendre certaines classes hiérarchiques des loups, qui sont défini biologiquement. Abo implique uniquement trois de celles-ci, ce qui donne quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le loup et l'homme, mais différent du loup-garou. Il y a les alphas, qui vont avoir besoin de dominer et contrôler les autres. Les betas, qui seront les plus humains de tous, au caractère neutre. Et les omegas, qui sont les plus bas dans la hiérarchie, et vont avoir un instinct de soumission envers les alphas.

« Accélère Sammy, » grogna Dean. « Pourquoi il m'arrive... ce truc ? »

« Les alphas et les omegas ont des caractéristiques physiques... différentes, pour ce qui concerne les rapports sexuels. »

« Donc quoi, parce que le sort a décidé de me transformer en alpha, je dois aller laver tout mes draps de lit dès que l'envie me prend parce que je suis devenue les fichues chutes du Niagara ? »

Sam eut un léger ricanement à travers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Il va falloir apprendre à mettre de côté ta fierté masculine. Du côté des alphas, le pénis grossit pendant l'acte, et il va former un nœud durant un accouplement qui va empêcher son ou sa partenaire de se retirer pendant plusieurs de dizaines de minutes, pour créer un lien émotionnel. Les betas, comme je l'ai dit, n'auront aucun changement. Et pour ce qui concerne les omegas... Ils ont une glande au niveau de l'anus qui va servir de lubrifiant naturel, déclenchée par l'excitation sexuel, qui va le rendre prêt à recevoir le nœud d'un alpha mâle. »

Aucun son ne sortit de la chambre, le silence se faisant immédiatement. Dean avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Le mot _soumis _revenant encore et encore dans sa tête.

« _Pardon ? _»

Bien-sûr, au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il aimait relâcher la pression des décisions du quotidien dans les moments intimes. Il aimait se laisser guider. Il n'en avait pas spécialement honte, il assumait ses préférences. Mais que ce soit inscrit biologiquement en lui... mettre un terme dessus... et tout cela face à son frère. Son égo venait d'en prendre un coup. Et alors, pour cette histoire d'alpha mâle, on attaquait des pensées sur lesquelles il n'avait jamais acté qui étaient elles aussi de nature privée par rapport à son cadet.

« Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas bon pour nous de sortir de ce bunker, tu pourrais croiser un homme un peu trop attirant et lui implorer qu'il accepte que tu te soumettes à lui pour qu'il te... »

« Pas UN MOT de plus Sammy, ou je te jure je sors d'ici à poil pour t'en coller une ! »

« Oh, tu oserais manquer de respect à un _alpha _? » appuya Sam avec un ton moqueur.

« Pardon ? » réitéra Dean pour la énième fois.

« Je n'ai pas démarré mes recherches sur un coup de tête ce matin. J'ai eu une... surprise, moi aussi, dans mon lit. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! » Dean le stoppa avec un air de dégoût.

« Eh, c'est moi qui subit l'odeur de tes activités depuis dix minutes pour tout t'expliquer. Si c'est comme ça, tu reviendras tout à l'heure avec une senteur décente pour en savoir plus. »

Et Dean ne tarda pas à entendre les bruits de pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, tandis que celui-ci soupira dans son oreiller.

.

* * *

.

L'aîné des Winchester mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la bibliothèque face à Netflix. Il vit Sam passer derrière son ordinateur, mais ne daigna pas lever le regard, toujours embarrassé face à la qualification d'_omega _qui lui avait été attribué.

Le téléphone qui se mit à sonner le sauva de ses pensées.

« Cas, j'espère que tu appelles avec de bonnes nouvelles, » soupira Dean.

« Et bien, à vrai dire, ton frère m'a dit de rappeler si des symptômes du sort touchait aussi l'un d'entre nous. »

« Oh, merde, » comprit le chasseur.

Sam eut un regard concerné, et l'autre Winchester mit l'appareil sur haut-parleur.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un ange pourrait être touché, mais j'imagine que le fait que ce vaisseau humain m'appartienne n'a pas dû être un problème pour que le sort trouve son chemin. »

« Et Jack ? » l'interrogea Sam.

« Aucun signe pour l'instant. Il n'était pas avec nous sur cette affaire donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait impacté. Je vais le laisser chez Mary et je vais venir dès que possible vous rejoindre et me mettre aussi en quarantaine. »

« C'est vrai qu'on va éviter de te voir aller demander à n'importe quel type dans la rue si tu peux devenir son esclave personnel, » ricana Dean.

« A vrai dire... » commença Castiel.

« Oh non, pas toi aussi ! » maugréa Dean en réalisant que l'ange était aussi devenu un alpha.

Sam eut un léger rire, mais eut la courtoisie d'épargner son aîné d'une quelconque blague que Dean ne se serait pas gêné de faire si leur situations avaient été inversé.

« Je devrais être là d'ici demain matin, » précisa l'ange.

Le regard de Sam se fit tout à coup plus sérieux.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de... »

Il jeta un regard furtif à Dean, puis au téléphone.

« ...voyager jusqu'ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de pause durant mon trajet contrairement à vous, tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Tu pourrais toujours avoir un problème et devoir t'arrêter quelque part. »

L'aîné se retrouva intrigué par la demande invisible de Sam.

« Non, je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste dans un endroit comme le bunker, » argumenta Castiel en lui montrant que le débat était clos.

_Aussi borné qu'un alpha_, ne put s'empêcher de songer Dean, avant de réfréner cette pensée puisqu'elle impliquait d'accepter lui aussi la correspondance avec sa nature d'omega.

« Je vous vois demain, » termina l'ange en raccrochant sans attendre.

Dean observa le cadet qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce tout aussi rapidement.

« C'était quoi cette envie absolue de tenir Cas éloigné du bunker ? » l'interrogea son frère, suspicieux.

Sam sembla nerveux.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux... »

« Tu veux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, dehors ? »

Le chasseur ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais qu'il arrive malheur à Cas ? »

Ses yeux parcoururent le sol un instant.

« Je voulais juste... être vraiment sûr qu'il pourrait faire ce trajet sans encombres. Rien de plus. »

Il quitta Dean sur ses paroles, laissant derrière lui des effluves de stress.

.

* * *

.

Il était maintenant tard, et l'aîné des Winchester avait passé la journée à tourner en rond dans le bunker. Le livre que Sam avait lu sur leur condition traînait depuis des heures sur la table de la bibliothèque, et la curiosité finit par le gagner. Dean l'attrapa rapidement et s'assit à la table, allant jusqu'au post-it que lui avait laissé son frère.

**Alphas, betas, omegas.**_ Déjà eu le topo par Sam... _

**Physiologie.**_ Là aussi je suis déjà au courant de t... Des crocs rétractables ? _

Dean porta sa main à ses dents, passant un doigt sur celles-ci. Elles ne semblaient pas différentes de d'habitude. Il baissa le regard vers la suite du livre.

_Elles vont descendre en cas de danger. Par exemple une attaque, un besoin de défense de son territoire ou de son partenaire – communément relié à l'idée d'âme sœur dans cette hiérarchie. Le premier rapport sexuel entre un alpha et un omega qui sont destinés l'un à l'autre va entraîner le besoin biologique d'une morsure au cou, qui va les lier émotionnellement à vie._

_Wow. Rien que ça, _songea Dean.

Il changea finalement de chapitre.

**Reproduction.**_ Attends, quoi, je peux porter un enf... Non, je ne veux même pas savoir. _

**Chaleurs de l'omega. **_On passe aussi. _

**Le rapport entre l'Alpha et l'Omega.**

_L'omega va se soumettre par nature à l'Alpha lorsque celui-ci va lui ordonner quelque chose._

Dean ricana nerveusement. A ce stade il ne pouvait même plus rester près de son frère, sous peine de devenir son pantin. Hors de question de lui amener son petit-déjeuner au lit parce qu'il l'aurait ordonné.

_La recherche de l'âme sœur est quelque chose d'instinctif entre alphas et omegas. Un alpha et un omega qui sont fait pour être partenaires de vie vont tout de suite le savoir. Cela passe par exemple par l'odeur, qui va rendre fou son partenaire s'ils ne sont pas encore liés._

Le Winchester sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. _Cette odeur de miel_. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi envoûtant. Elle l'attirait à lui.

Cela voulait donc dire...

… que son âme sœur se trouvait parmi les quelques dizaines de résidents au bunker ?

Il n'osa aller plus loin dans la pensée qui se forma dans son esprit, qui fut au même moment coupée par la vieille porte de l'entrée du bunker qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement habituel.

« Sam ? Dean ? » lança une voix grave.

Dean leva son regard vers Castiel, occupé à descendre les escaliers.

« Sam est parti se coucher depuis une heure. Tu rentres tôt, » fit-il remarquer.

« J'ai roulé un peu plus vite que prév... »

Il se stoppa soudainement à seulement deux mètres du chasseur, à la fois dans ses paroles et dans sa marche. Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Puis le courant d'air qu'avait crée le brun en marchant lui amena l'odeur de ce dernier.

Et là, Dean crut perdre la tête.

L'odeur sucrée était partout. Elle envahissait tout ses sens. Elle constituait l'ange de toute part, et le Winchester fut incapable de distinguer le reste des éléments autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps, ce trench-coat, ces cheveux bruns en bataille, et ce visage angélique. Tout ne lui demandait qu'une seule chose : venir.

Et Castiel le poussa. Ce grondement guttural. D'une puissance qui emplit toute la pièce. Il le poussa comme s'il venait de trouver sa proie. Comme s'il clamait quelque chose qui lui appartenait déjà. Dean sentant tout son corps fondre face à ce bruit qui était pour lui. Il sentait ses nouveaux instincts lui dire toutes sortes de choses qu'il tenta de calmer. Mais le regard de l'ange sur lui était bestial. Semblant lui aussi lutter, mais sur le point de succomber.

Et à peine Dean eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux que l'ange était sur lui.

Son corps le frôlant. Envoyant des signaux au sien qui frissonna d'appréhension. Le regard bleu de Castiel plongé dans le sien. Si proche. Et il grogna de nouveau. Sur le point de prendre son dû.

Dean n'avait jamais brisé les barrières qu'il s'était imposé face à son ami, trop de choses entrant en jeu au fil des années. Mais il était maintenant incapable de résister à cet appel biologique. Les vagues d'odeur de désir que lui envoyait le corps du brun le rendait incapable de réfléchir distinctement. Il fut donc pris de court, sur le point de céder à ses pulsions, lorsque la chaleur qu'il avait face à lui s'en alla en un claquement de doigt, Castiel déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le séraphin était de dos, le regard baissé, les mains sur une étagère. Sa respiration était difficile, tentant de reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

« Je... Je vais partir, Sam avait raison. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée pour moi de venir ici. »

_Oh. _Voilà pourquoi son idiot de frère avait été hésitant sur la présence de Castiel. Bien-sûr qu'il devinait toujours ce que pense Dean avant Dean lui-même. S'en était agaçant.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps... Je te demanderai donc de quitter la pièce avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. »

Le cerveau de Dean tentait d'enregistrer les paroles et de les traiter, au milieu de tout ses instincts qui tentaient de reprendre le dessus.

« Cas... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à partir. »

« Pourtant il le faut. Nous l'allons pas succomber à chaque personne qui entrera ici dans la semaine qui va suivre. »

Non. Dean savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre odeur comme celle de Castiel, peu importe qui il croiserait. Justement parce que c'était _lui_. Et il était incapable de le nier, son esprit et son corps menés par quelque chose qui le dépassait.

« Je sais que Sam t'a parlé de ce livre. Je crois que... »

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir. Après tout, il était Dean Winchester, même guidé par ses désirs les plus profonds.

« Je crois que ton odeur est faite pour m'attirer _moi, _en particulier. »

Castiel se retourna vers lui. Semblant réaliser ce que le chasseur tentait de lui dire. Sa respiration semblant s'accélérer encore plus.

« Tu le ressens aussi ? » s'exclama l'ange, ses effluves envoyant un délicieux plaisir qu'il ne put masquer. « Je pensais que j'étais le seul. »

Il inspira lentement, les yeux fermés. Illustrant ses paroles.

« Tu sens le vieux cuir. Les sièges de l'Impala. Le chocolat corsé. Quelque chose de fort, de puissant, qui semble avoir été crée pour moi. »

Ce fut Dean qui s'approcha à son tour. Doucement, hésitant encore un tout dernier instant. Se laissant bercer par cette voix intérieure qui lui disait quoi faire. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait choisi de l'écouter. Parce que Castiel partageait cela. Et le cœur de Dean tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, le sort n'en étant pas l'unique raison. Il avait révélé bien plus pour eux que sa fonction première.

_Il n'y avait peut-être pas des âmes sœurs uniquement chez les loups._

Lorsque Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il retrouva Dean près de lui. Le chasseur sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Le brun l'observant plus humainement que tout à l'heure. Les grands yeux bleus remplis d'une tendresse encore timide. Et Dean eut besoin à la fois de lui-même ainsi que de l'omega en lui pour réussir à trouver un peu de courage et se pencher doucement vers Castiel. Scellant enfin leur lien dans un contact physique chaste. Les lèvres trouvant leurs partenaires pour la première fois. Se laissant bercer par leurs sentiments qui les envahirent, faisant enfin un pas en avant dans leur relation.

Dean laissa sans s'en rendre compte échapper un grognement de satisfaction, qui sonna comme un ronronnement animal. Il stoppa tout à coup son action, se reculant légèrement de l'ange, mortifié par la honte qui l'envahit. Mais cela sembla avoir réveillé quelque chose en Castiel. Quelque chose de différent. Son regard changeant légèrement, sans perdre pour autant ce qui faisait de lui qui il était. Mais son odeur laissa échapper des pics de désirs, le corps de Dean y répondant en renvoyant probablement les mêmes signaux qu'il sentit au fond de lui. Montrant qu'il attendait l'alpha.

Ce fut le moment où l'ange perdu pied.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva soulevé et allongé sur la table du bunker. Le trench-coat tombant sur ses côtés, le poids de son ami déjà sur lui. Castiel capturant sa bouche dans une valse rapide, sa langue explorant avec profondeur sa nouvelle maison. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, et le corps de Castiel lui répondit en se collant au sien. Le chasseur sentit son cœur s'accélérer, envahit par tant de sensations qui venaient de tout les côtés, se soulevant pour accentuer le contact physique.

L'ange lui attrapa les mains pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête sur la table, comme s'il tentait de le bloquer pour l'empêcher de partir. Si Dean avait eu un peu plus de contrôle, un peu plus d'humanité en cet instant, il aurait rit. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait envie d'être à un autre endroit à cet instant. Mais l'alpha semblait trop occupé à assouvir son besoin de contrôle pour le comprendre. Raffermissant sa prise. Et le Winchester n'était absolument pas en position de faire de l'humour : les besoins biologiques de l'omega semblaient tout aussi puissant que ce qui était en train de consumer Castiel en cet instant. C'est ainsi que lorsque le brun donna un premier coup de rein pour se frotter à sa proie, Dean aurait presque pu sentir ses propres phéromones répondre à ce geste tandis qu'il poussa un grognement puissant en réponse à son geste.

Castiel lui répondit par un son similaire, faisant tressaillir l'homme sous lui. C'était à la fois terrifiant et sensuel. Démontrant une force plus grande que la sienne qui le retenait. Une force qui était là _pour lui. _Un son crée directement _pour Dean. _Personne d'autre. L'ange dû apercevoir le désir voiler les yeux de son ami, puisqu'il lâcha l'une des mains du chasseur pour la glisser directement sous le caleçon de celui-ci. Enroulant fermement son sexe. Dean soupira bruyamment, son corps se convulsant. L'alpha y vit une invitation à continuer sa démarche, et l'empoigna avec une meilleure prise avant de faire quelques mouvements de vas et vient avec sa main, tandis qu'il se frottait lui-même contre la cuisse du Winchester. Laissant cette bosse imposante satisfaire ses envies, l'esprit du chasseur divaguant sur ce qui les attendait. Castiel le libéra un instant pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer d'une traite, se laissant ainsi plus de terrain face au corps maintenant nu qu'il avait sous lui.

Mais les mouvements enfiévrés de l'ange s'arrêtèrent. Il sembla revenir un instant sur terre, face à la réalité de la situation. Posant délicatement sa main sur le torse de Dean. Son regard s'adoucissant. Ses doigts traçant doucement les formes de son corps. Le silence était uniquement ponctué par leur respiration. Dean prit de sentiments insoutenables par leur force, face à une tendresse qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter. C'est ainsi qu'il attrapa la main du brun pour l'arrêter. Castiel l'observa, intrigué. Le chasseur avait les yeux baissés. L'ange n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se contenta de se baisser, et de déposer un long baiser sur sa bouche. Signifiant qu'il serait là pour l'aider à se voir comme lui le voyait.

Dean aida finalement Castiel à faire tomber lui aussi ses vêtements. Ils y allèrent à leur rythme, sans se presser. C'était la première fois que Dean était sexuellement confronté à son attirance envers les hommes. Mais avoir face à lui cette personne dont il avait dû refouler tant de pensées qui s'offrait maintenant à lui... Dean put sentir son corps réagir à cette vision. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en cacher. L'odeur du brun sembla en effet lui indiquer qu'il aimait être observé ainsi. Et il ne tarda pas à sentir l'attribut de l'alpha se coller au bas de son corps, se frottant contre ses fesses tandis que l'esprit de Dean arrêta de nouveau de réfléchir, l'animal en lui reprenant le contrôle. L'omega put sentir qu'il se lubrifiait à son passage, sentant la fermeté du membre qui allait et venait contre lui, retenant un gémissement d'envie. Il leva les yeux.

L'expression de Castiel revêtait de nouveau cette forme d'animalité. Il avait la bouche à demi-ouverte. La respiration rapide. Le regard rempli de désir. Sur le point de prendre son dû.

Et Dean ne paniqua pas le moins du monde. Sa partie omega faisait passer ses envies personnelles au dessus de ses peurs. Et peut-être était-ce finalement une solution qui n'était pas plus mal pour lui faire sauter le pas avant la retraite. Parce qu'en cet instant, il n'avait aucune hésitation. Il y avait juste Cas. Avec lui. Et le seul soupçon de peur de faire ce grand pas en avant s'en alla d'une traite lorsque l'ange descendit ses doigts vers le corps du chasseur. La biologie des omegas laissant rapidement comprendre au brun qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le préparer. Le corps de Dean était déjà prêt à l'accueillir.

Comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Échangeant tout autant qu'à chaque rencontre depuis cette soirée dans la grange. Pour se donner un accord mutuel de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Castiel l'observa une dernière fois, Dean hochant légèrement la tête.

Alors il poussa. Le sexe se fourrant en lui. Créant un passage dans cet étau chaud. Laissant découvrir au Winchester la sensation de se faire remplir, centimètre par centimètre, tout en observant le visage de l'ange se contracter sous le plaisir. Ce fut la chose que préféra Dean jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour sa part, la pénétration n'avait pas encore manifesté ses vertus. Mais lorsque Castiel se retira pour glisser lentement vers l'intérieur une seconde fois, Dean ne put rattraper le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce n'était décidément pas trop mal. Mais le brun ne réitéra pas son action.

Castiel avait les yeux fermés. Serrant sa mâchoire. Les mains crispées agrippant la table. Comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Gardant en cage l'alpha qui ne cherchait qu'à en sortir.

« Laisse toi aller, Cas, » suggéra Dean face à cette vision, en levant une main vers son visage pour y laisser un contact réconfortant.

La peau de l'ange sembla frissonner. Son souffle se fit plus difficile.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui bouillonne en moi, » grimaça t-il, secouant la tête.

« Je peux l'encaisser, » déclara t-il en se surprenant lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous devrions peut-être attendre. »

« T'es déjà en moi Cas, » fit remarquer le Winchester en se rendant compte du sens des mots qu'il prononça, ce qui lui valut de se détourner un instant en sentant ses joues se colorer. « Tu vas vraiment t'en aller maintenant, vraiment ? Et puis, mon corps est fait pour t'accueillir d'après le stupide bouquin de Sam. Alors si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite, je vais m'en charger pour toi ! »

Sans attendre que l'ange ne devienne moins borné, Dean leva une de ses jambes pour prendre appui sur le corps de son ami, et il fit un mouvement en arrière avant de s'empaler lui-même avec force sur le sexe qui l'attendait. Castiel poussa un grondement guttural, qui sonna comme une menace. Son bassin faisant un léger mouvement en avant pour tenter de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'omega, trahissant ainsi son désir. Dean, un sourire espiègle apparaissant sur le visage, refit glisser son corps en arrière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer de nouveau que Castiel lui attrapa les hanches avec une rapidité qui fit sursauter le Winchester. Prenant un angle qui lui convenait. Et il donna un premier coup de bassin en avant en utilisant toute la force de ses bras pour amener Dean sur lui.

L'omega gémit de surprise. Les mains du brun le retenait avec une force que le chasseur soupçonna d'être puisée dans sa partie angélique. L'amenant à lui dans des mouvements erratiques et incontrôlés. Le corps de Dean se retrouva balancé en avant et en arrière avec puissance, accueillant le sexe de Castiel qui se mouvait en lui, comme il en avait besoin. Un coup sur sa prostate le fit grogner bruyamment. Le séraphin laissa à son tour échapper un sourire en coin, réitérant son action. Dean devint rapidement incapable de contrôler les bruits qu'il faisait, et dû laisser de côté sa fierté tandis qu'il pria pour que Sam soit assez loin d'eux dans le bunker pour ne pas les entendre.

Castiel semblait perdu dans une transe. Fermant parfois les yeux pour pilonner sans retenu, d'autre fois capturant le regard émeraude sous lui pour observer les réactions de son amant. Dean l'aperçut aussi baisser la tête pour observer leurs corps se rejoindre. Il est vrai que cette vision était terriblement sensuelle. Les muscles de l'ange roulaient avec ses vas et viens. Son torse se collait parfois au sexe de Dean, s'humidifiant à son contact. Laissant une trace du chasseur sur lui. Castiel aperçut l'endroit où se baladait son regard, car il lâcha sa hanche d'un côté pour attraper le sexe tendu entre eux et laisser sa main aller et venir dessus. N'arrêtant pas ses coups de reins qui se faisaient encore plus demandeur, les amenant vers leur délivrance.

Leurs corps échangeaient. Donnant à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin. Partageant les envies, les désirs. Castiel semblait parfois reprendre un minimum de contenu, pour vérifier que Dean était tout autant satisfait. Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas un sort qui pourrait effacer entièrement la compassion l'ange. C'est ainsi qu'un énième coup de bassin mêlé à cette main ferme qui agrippait Dean amenèrent ce dernier dans des convulsions de plaisir tandis qu'il se déversa entre leurs torses. L'orgasme le frappant alors qu'il sentait ce corps chaud entrer en lui.

Un grondement s'éleva depuis la gorge de Castiel, clamant sa victoire. La bouche de celui-ci vint se poser sur le cou du Winchester. Dean sentant des canines frôler sa peau.

_Les crocs rétractables. _

Ils étaient vraiment là. Et l'ange semblait prêt à marquer son territoire. Pris de cet instinct qui cherchait à le faire sien pour toujours. Dean se sentait déjà dans un autre monde, dans les bras de cet ange, qui continuait de le pilonner avec force, s'engouffrant en lui autant qu'il pouvait, le chasseur accompagnant ses mouvements dans un déhanchement régulier. Et maintenant le séraphin lui montrait sa volonté de souhaiter cela pour eux _à jamais_. De ne pas être une simple aventure. Mais d'être _son _ange. Après plus de dix ans à ses côtés. Après l'avoir perdu encore et encore. Il lui promettait de rester à ses côtés. C'est ainsi que Dean posa sa main sur le cou du brun pour l'attirer à lui, posant à son tour ses canines sur la peau douce. Castiel frissonna à son contact. Et au même moment que Dean, il mordit.

La sensation qui se répercuta dans le Winchester fut si soudaine et forte à la fois qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il sentit quelque chose de puissant passer entre lui et Castiel. Comme si une connexion se formait. Ses émotions envers l'ange l'envahissant. Il avait l'impression de les sentir passer dans son corps entier. D'avoir l'ange partout en lui. De l'entendre lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Et trois petits mots inespérés qui se mirent à résonner fort. Son esprit lutta pour rester conscient. Ils venaient de se lier. D'une façon qui échappait totalement à Dean. Mais il fut certain d'une chose.

Ces trois mots qui résonnaient encore et encore venaient directement de Castiel.

Dean ne sut pas combien de temps passa. Dix secondes. Vingt minutes. Tout était flou. Mais ils finirent inconsciemment par lâcher le cou de l'autre. Et quand le chasseur entendit de nouveau uniquement ses propres pensées, il grogna bruyamment en sentant le sexe de Castiel pulser en lui. Donnant un dernier coup qui l'emplit jusqu'au bout, les mains de Dean raffermissant leur emprise sur les épaules du brun. L'ange laissa sa tête tomber contre son cou, et le corps de Dean fut prit de soubresauts qui pompèrent le sexe avec répétition tandis qu'il découvrait cette sensation nouvelle de sentir cet homme se déverser en lui, prit d'un plaisir incontrôlable.

Le nœud se forma rapidement, emprisonnant Dean et Castiel ensemble. L'ange arrêtant finalement de bouger, son corps entier s'écroulant sur le Winchester. Terrassé par l'effort. Prenant malgré tout le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule, avant de se laisser retomber.

Dean se laissa un moment pour reprendre une respiration stable. Ce n'est qu'après cela que la réalité le frappa. Castiel, complètement nu, se reposant au dessus de de lui. Son sexe encore en lui. L'empêchant tout mouvement. Mais les peurs qui tentèrent de remonter de sa conscience humaine se retrouvèrent tout à coup bloquées. Intriguant le chasseur. Le sort aurait-il été assez puissant pour stopper ses peurs ?

Castiel grogna.

Comme s'il indiquait qu'il venait d'avoir son mot à dire. Laissant Dean dans le doute, partagé entre la prévisibilité de sa panique, ou le lien qui venait de se former entre eux. Dans le premier cas, c'était ce lien qu'ils avaient crée à travers les années, sans ce sortilège, qui avait tout simplement laissé l'ange deviner les intentions de son ami. Un lien déjà présent, qui n'avait fait que se renforcer grâce à l'alpha et l'omega, les laissant tous deux pantelants face aux émotions qui les unissaient en cet instant.

Et peut-être était-ce aussi tout simplement le fait que Dean se sentait enfin à sa place, qui avait stoppé ses craintes.

Castiel leva finalement la tête. L'observant sans un mot. Comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ou peut-être la marche à suivre après cette situation qui dépassait l'ange qui n'était toujours pas familier à toutes les situations dans ce monde d'humains. Dean décida donc de prendre la parole le premier.

« Je ne verrai plus jamais cette table de la même manière. »

L'ange le dévisagea un instant, avant de finalement laisser échapper un rire doux que Dean entendait si rarement.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à débattre sur les utilités de la table en attendant que le nœud se défasse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement l'un à l'autre tout du long, comme si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

.

* * *

.

Dean trouva Sam dans le donjon du bunker, occupé à fermer un cercle à la peinture qui était entouré de nombreuses herbes qui vinrent titiller son odorat.

« Rowena a trouvé un contre-sort qu'on peut réaliser nous-même pour régler notre problème ! » lui expliqua t-il en saupoudrant un dernier sachet sur le sol.

« Enfin, » maugréa l'aîné qui aurait tué pour un peu d'air frais.

« Dean ? » se retourna Sam, surpris au son de sa voix. « J'ai cru que c'était Cas. Je ne connais pas encore son odeur, alors j'ai pensé que c'était la sienne. Tu ne sens plus pareil, » il expliqua en reniflant, sans comprendre.

L'autre chasseur se gratta nerveusement le cou, tentant de garder une expression neutre, ce qui fut des plus difficiles lorsque ses ongles touchèrent la cicatrice fraîche de sa morsure et qu'il dû se retenir de grogner de douleur en plus du reste.

« Tu saignes ? » s'inquiéta le cadet, se relevant.

_Fichues odeurs,_ maugréa Dean pour lui-même.

« Nan c'est... c'est pas grand chose. Tu disais que tu pouvais régler notre petit problème tout de suite ? » tenta t-il de dévier.

« Ouais, j'aurais juste besoin que Castiel soit là, et en une dizaine de minutes ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. »

L'aîné chercha rapidement une solution dans sa tête.

« Tu entends ça ? Je crois qu'il vient justement d'arriver. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'entends rien, même avec l'ouïe d'un loup. »

Dean fit plusieurs pas hors de la salle, pour crier à travers le couloir le nom de son ami. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour arriver.

« Tu vois ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il était là sinon ? » ricana Dean nerveusement. « Les omegas sont plus doués que les alphas, c'est tout, admets le. »

Sam roula des yeux sans chercher plus loin. Il plaça tout le monde dans le cercle. Au bout d'une longue incantation et d'une odeur insoutenable de sauge qui emplit la pièce, le cadet déclara que tout était censé être redevenu comme avant.

Dean put enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement, heureux que son frère ne puisse plus deviner en un simple reniflement ses récents ébats avec Castiel. Sam serait au courant un jour, bien sûr, mais Dean voulait être prêt. Leur relation avait pris un tournant différent il y a quelques heures seulement. Ils avaient toute une vie pour lui annoncer. Même si le chasseur dû se promettre qu'il n'attendrait pas autant d'années pour l'annoncer à Sam que le temps qu'il avait mis avant de le dire à Castiel. Il ne pourrait pas faire pire, dans tout les cas... Enfin, probablement pas.

« Le retour n'a pas été trop difficile ? » interrogea Sam tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs avec Dean et Castiel, retournant vers l'espace de vie du bunker.

« Non, je ne suis pas sorti de la voiture, » lui raconta le séraphin, peu concentré sur la conversation.

Il était occupé à jeter des regards qui se voulaient furtifs à Dean, sa discrétion ne rencontrant pas un grand succès tandis que le sourire en coin du chasseur s'agrandissait. Il finit par lui répondre avec un clin d'oeil suggestif, et dû se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsque l'ange eut pour réaction de dévier brusquement son regard pour observer droit devant lui, devenant raide comme un piquet. Dean allait décidément _adorer _flirter avec Castiel.

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais passé une nuit aussi difficile de ma vie, » continua le cadet qui n'avait, fort heureusement, pas jeté de coup d'oeil en arrière. « J'entendais tellement distinctement chaque son dans ma chambre que j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas fracasser l'horl... »

Sam s'était stoppé net. Ils étaient maintenant dans la bibliothèque, là où Dean et Castiel avaient scellé leur lien entre alpha et oméga. Le cadet sembla... renifler.

_Oh_. Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent. Non, impossible.

« Sam, si tenter de sentir l'écureuil qui passe devant le bunker te manque, il ne fallait pas inverser le sort... »

Le cadet fit quelques pas jusqu'à la table. Dean continua son monologue.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais toute cette histoire m'a crevé, donc je vais... »

« Dean ! » s'exclama Sam.

Celui-ci était occupé à ramasser un bout d'assiette brisé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'avec mon nez normal je n'allais pas subir l'odeur de vos transpirations dans un espace clos ? » s'étrangla t-il en se bouchant le nez, faisant le lien entre tout les éléments. « Merde, je mange sur cette table ! »

« Si j'avais su ce que je devais faire pour te voir jurer... » ricana Dean.

« Sam, je suis désolé pour cela, » commença Castiel, embarrassé. « Le sort ne nous a pas permis d'attendre plus longtemps avant que mon instinct d'alpha ne me pousse à le... »

« Okay okay, j'ai compris Cas, » le coupa Sam avec un mouvement de main désespéré. « Je suis content pour vous les gars, mais on en reparlera une fois que je pourrai rentrer de nouveau dans cette pièce sans subir les odeurs de mon frère, d'accord ? »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent seuls, plongés un instant dans le silence.

« Ca va, Dean ? » finit par demander l'ange. « Je me doute que ce n'était pas ainsi que tu aurais aimé l'annoncer à ton frère. »

Le chasseur fixait l'endroit où Sam était parti.

« Il aurait fini par le savoir dans tout les cas. C'est plus rapide de cette façon que si on attendait que je trouve le courage de lui en parler. »

Il se sentait presque extérieur à la situation. Tant de choses étaient arrivées aujourd'hui, qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Le sort l'avait aidé à affronter des choses qu'il voulait depuis des années. Il avait appris que son affection envers Castiel était réciproque. Ils avaient sauté un grand pas ensemble. Et son frère semblait approuver tout cela.

Cela faisait beaucoup de changements en une fois. Mais il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien de négatif dans cette histoire.

« Ce lien... qu'on a crée tout à l'heure... » repensa t-il. « Tu penses qu'il aura des conséquences sur nous, maintenant que le sort ne fonctionne plus ? »

Castiel sembla songeur.

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas pensé aux effets sur le retour à la normal... »

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, dans tout les cas. »

Les paroles lui avaient échappé. Dean sentit ses peurs humaines refaire surface tandis qu'il venait d'affirmer clairement qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de s'être lié à vie avec l'ange. Enfin, le loup en lui, en tout cas.

« Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? » l'interrogea l'ange, ce qui surpris encore plus le chasseur.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, » répondit honnêtement le Winchester. « Ca me semble un peu trop utopique, cette idée de l'amour parfait sans problèmes. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela veuille dire sans problèmes. Juste... Trouver la personne avec laquelle nous sommes en harmonie, » expliqua t-il presque dans un murmure.

Il releva la tête, et Dean et Castiel se fixèrent sans un mot. Le ventre du chasseur rempli de nervosité. Mais en même temps, d'une forme apaisement, tandis que ce regard bleu plongé dans le sien avait trouvé sa place.

Le Winchester finit par s'en détourner pour commencer à avancer, et l'ange et lui traversèrent le couloir ensemble.

« Tu sais, le retour à la normale veut aussi dire que tu n'as plus à me voir comme le plus grand soumis de ce bunker qui attend d'obéir à tes désirs, » ricana le chasseur.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? » suggéra Castiel de sa voix grave avec un sérieux des plus total.

Dean se tourna vers lui brusquement en sentant son pantalon se serrer. L'ange finit par lever un sourcil.

« Je tentais de placer une marque d'humour dans la phrase comme tu le fais si souvent, je ne pensais pas toucher à un de tes réels fantasmes. »

Le Winchester resta pour une fois sans mots, la gorge sèche. Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

Oui, ils allaient décidément _adorer_ flirter ensemble.

Sans savoir si cela était dû à une dernière trace du sort, Dean réussit à sentir l'émotion qui vibrait en Castiel en cet instant.

L'ange se sentait en harmonie avec le chasseur.


End file.
